Un cambio en Troy
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Troy decide cambiar para que las personas no sientan miedo de él pero la persona que menos piensa, tendrá miedo a su presencia. Pasen y vean las sorpresas que habrá en este Minifik.
1. Chapter 1

**_Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a _stephenie meyer, el resto de los personajes como la historia es de _NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA._ **

**Desde ya, gracias x tomarse su tiempo y leer. Esperamos sus comentarios.**

**Un saludo.**

**_Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi. _**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Judith)**

-Más alto pa!- dije riendo-.

Mi padre me levantó más alto como la que salía en la película de baile de dirty dancing.

-WIIIIIIIIIIII-.

-YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO!- dijo Anny-.

Mi padre me bajó y sujetó a Anny muy algo.

-MIRA HANNIVAL, MIRA MIRA!-.

Hannival pasó la página de su periódico y alzó la vista por encima de sus gafas de pasta mirando a Anny.

-Muy bien mi niña-.

-Wiiiiiiiiii- dije dando saltitos-.

-Judit, acércate- dijo Hannival-.

Me acerqué despacio abrazando a mi muñeca Clara.

-¿sabes dónde está?-.

-¿Troy?- susurré-.

-Si-.

-Dijo que tenía trabajo-.

Hannival arrugó la frente.

-Qué raro, a mi no me dijo nada-.

Le miré fijamente.

-Ajusta tu sombrero niña-.

Me lo puse bien ocultando el color de mi pelo.

-Troy me dijo que tenía que cuidar de ti-.

Asentí.

Al poco tiempo Havers entró con una bandeja y dos vasos de leche. Lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Hora de merendar- dijo mi padre bajando a Anny-.

Las dos fuimos a comer las galletas y la leche.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- dijo mi padre-.

Miré a ese hombre, era... guapo pero... me daba... miedo.

Dejé de comer y me puse detrás de Anny.

**(Pov Troy)**

-Que te jodan Rapuncel- dije a Hakon-.

-¿Eres tú... en serio?- dijo Hakon- ¿qué te has hecho y tus tatuajes?-.

-Quería ser normal por un día, me han puesto una crema bastante espesa y me han cubierto todos los tatuajes-.

Miré a Judit, estaba detrás de Anny.

-Dile que se vaya- susurró Judit-.

Arrugué la frente.

-Que no me mire, me da mucho miedo-.

_"Oh... mierda"-._

-Sabía que este día llegaría- dijo Hakon tomando en brazos a su hija que estaba comenzando a llorar-.

Quería acercarme y decirle que estoy era temporal que no se pusiese así ¿cómo iba a dar más miedo sin tatuajes que con ellos?.

-Estás raro- dijo Hannival-.

-¿Te gusto marica?-.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Me va la tinta- dijo en tono de broma-.

Respiré hondo mirando a Judit.

-Mejor subo arriba- dije-.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 **

**(Pov Judith)**

Abrazaba fuerte fuerte a mi pa, no quería que me soltase... ese hombre no podría ser mi Troy, no. Me negada, yo quería de nuevo a mi Troy.

-hija -susurro mi padre.

-no me sueltes pa -murmure.

-shhh tranquila, lo haré -.

Sentí como mi padre acaricio despacio mi espalda.

-Judith...-

Esa era la voz de Troy, levante la vista y allí estaba ese hombre mirándome. Su piel era muy blanca, esos tatuajes ya no estaban.

Escondí mi rostro en el torso de mi pa.

-vete -murmure.

-sí, vete -dijo mi padre -

-no molestes rapuncel -dijo la voz de Troy.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos, muy muy fuerte.

-ella no quiere verte -le contesto mi padre.

-es mi mujer -.

-ahora eres un extraño -.

-que te jodan -.

-No te acerques -.

-Judith... -dijo mi Troy -mimare -.

Negué muy rápido.

**(Pov Troy)**

Respire hondo, y entre en el salo donde estaba Hannival donde estaba con su croa.

Anny al verme se escondió detrás de Hannival.

-ve a la habitación mi niña -le dijo Hannival.

Ella asintió y se fue corriendo.

Suspire sentándome en un fosa, encendí un cigarrillo comenzando a fumarlo.

-¿me quieres explicar que es todo esto marica? -.

Mire a Hannival mientras fumaba-

-quería ser normal por una vez marica -le dije -sin que nadie me mire por la calle con espanto, pensé que a Judith le gustaría...-

-siempre te ha visto con tatuajes, se le pasara -.

-espero...-

-¿dónde te han hecho eso? -.

-en un centro especializado de maquillado -.

-¿por qué no me has dicho nada? -.

-porque quería que fuese un secreto -.

-¿ahora tienes secreto conmigo marica? -.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú? -.

Los dos miramos V cuando entro en el salón comiendo patatas.

-¿Troy? -

-El mismo -lo mire.

Este me miro, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"¿qué coño le pasaba a todo el mundo?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Mi padre se sentó conmigo en una de las habitaciones de la casa Casannova.

Llamaron a la puerta, era Troy.

Abracé a mi muñeca.

-Rapuncel déjame a solas con ella-.

-le das miedo-.

-Me quitaré esta porquería, déjame a solas con ella-.

Mi padre se levantó y me miró.

-Estaré justo detrás de la puerta, llámame y entraré-.

Asentí y suspiré.

Ese hombre entró y se sentó enfrente de mí, sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

-¿Que te has hecho?-.

-Escucha, esto es temporal, puedo quitármelo justo ahora si tú quieres-.

-¿De verdad?- susurré-.

-Ven al baño conmigo-.

-Me das miedo así-.

-Lo sé- se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás-.

-Vamos a la ducha, quiero que seas tú quien me lo quite-.

Me levanté de la cama y dejé a mi muñeca sobre el cojín.

Fui hacia el baño y miré mis pies.

Él se quitó la ropa y entró en la ducha.

Me quité la ropa yo solita y entré en la ducha.

-Mírame- susurró-.

**(Pov Troy)**

-Judit...-.

Me miró y puse el agua caliente sobre mí, le di una esponja y puse jabón en ella.

-Ten...-.

Muy despacio acercó esa esponja en mi pecho y frotó.

-Más fuerte-.

Así lo hizo y el maquillaje se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Sonrió un poco.

-Ahí estas- murmuró y besó la parte tatuada que había revelado-.

Acaricié su cabello lentamente y besé su frente.

Pasó la esponja por mi hombro derecho y por todo mi brazo, luego mi mano poco a poco revelando mis tatuajes.

Sonreí al verla, estaba concentrada en su trabajo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Pase la esponja con más fuerza sobre el cuerpo de mi Troy, y cada vez ese feo maquillaje se iba quitando.

Lo mire y su rostro volvió hacer el mismo, sonreí y me puse de puntita besando la comisura de su boca, el medio sonrió y sujeto mi cintura con sus enormes manos.

Me beso en los labios profundamente, gemí dejando caer la esponja al suelo de la ducha. Mordió mis labios y sentí como su lengua ingresaba a mi boca, sintiendo como su lengua buscaba la mía.

Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, y lleve mis uñas a su torso rasguñando el mismo con fuerza.

Troy sujeto con una de sus manos mi seno derecho masajeándolo, gemí fuerte y recline mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo sus besos en mi cuello.

Me abrazo por la cintura alzándome del suelo, al hacerlo enrede mis piernas en su cadera.

Clave mis uñas en su torso sintiendo como Troy me sujetaba de las caderas con fuerza, jadee todo lo fuerte que pude al sentir como Troy introducía su enorme miembro tatuado, al igual que su cuerpo dentro de mí.

Arquee mi espalda, me sentí llena.

Su boca fue hacia unos de mis pechos, el cual mordió dejando pequeñas marcas en él, y para luego deslizar su lengua sobre mi pezón, rodeando el mismo, una y otra vez.

Lo abrace todo lo fuerte que pude por el cuello mientras no dejaba de gemir.

Comenzó a moverse, sentí como su polla entraba y salía de mí llenándome por completo.

Sentía la pared de la ducha sobre mi espalda y como el agua caía sobre nosotros, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación que sentía en ese momento.

Sus jadeos cada vez eran más roncos, intensos y sonoros. Su brazo me rodeo mi cintura sujetándome con fuerza mientras incrementaba los movimientos de su cadera.

Rasguñe su espalda tatuado, gimiendo todo lo que fuerte que podía.

Ese calor iba subiendo cada más y más.

Arquee mi espalda sintiendo como llegaba al orgasmo con todas mi fuerzas.

Sentí como Troy introducía su miembro con fuerza, y se corría dentro de mí llegando al orgasmo.

Lo mire fijamente, algunos mechones de mi cabello caían sobre mi rostro.

Su rostro estaba completamente tatuado, al igual que su cuerpo, el era mío, y así quería que se quedase.

-te quiero mucho mucho -murmure-

-te quiero mucho mucho -me dijo él con la voz ronca.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Cuando salimos de la ducha me puse una toalla sobre las caderas y me miré al espejo, volvía a ser ese hombre zombie que asustaba a los demás ¿pero quién necesitaba la aprobación de los demás teniendo la aprobación de mi esposa?.

Ella salió de la ducha y se rodeó con una toalla, besó mi espalda y se asomó por el lado derecho detrás de mí mirándome por el reflejo del espejo.

-Así estás mucho mejor- susurró-.

Asentí.

-¿Vamos a la cama?-.

Asentí otra vez y la seguí hacia la cama. Apagué las luce.

-No...-.

-¿No que pequeña?-.

-Quiero verte- susurró-.

Encendí la luz y quité de un tirón esa toalla que la cubría, ella despacio hizo lo mismo con la toalla que yo llevaba, y nos tumbamos uno enfrente del otro mirándonos fijamente, en silencio.

¿Quien dijo que los silencios eran incómodos?. Seguramente un idiota que necesitaba escuchar su voz o la de otra persona para sentirse querido o evadirse, pero yo no necesitaba sonidos ni para sentirme querido en ese momento ni para evadirme de nada porque estaba en el sitio donde quería estar.

Acaricié su cabello y cerró los ojos, se acercó hacia mí y me abrazó.

-¿Cuando vas a entender que eres guapo así como eres?-.

-Deja ese tema...-.

-No quiero dejarlo- me besó el cuello- me casé contigo así... me gustas así... tus tatuajes forman parte de ti-.

La miré fijamente, teníamos versiones distintas con esto de los tatuajes.

Asentí sin más remedio, no quería discutir, estaba cansado, todo el día estaba jodidamente tenso pensando que ella... no quería volver a verme.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Besé su frente y la rodeé con mis brazos, esperé a que se durmiese para hacerlo yo.

Mi pequeña niña, sería todo lo que ella quisiese, cuando ella lo dijese.

* * *

Hola! keremos agradecerles por leer esta historia sobre troy, y x los comentarios. Un saludo srta morena y valeria vulturi


End file.
